


My Black Diamond Part Two

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Retelling, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: This is the sequel story to My Black Diamond. I will be reimagining things of what I wanted to happen in The Last Jedi, so enjoy. Vote, comment, you know the drill. ☺
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hux's Pov...

The ride to the Supreme Leader's chamber's on the supremacy was a long and scary one for Armitage Hux. Star Killer Base was no more, and he could not blame Kylo Ren for this major lapse in security either. No, for once, this was entirely his fault.

The Princess! He had thought that she would be a distraction from Ren's duties, but she turned out to make the emo git more focused than ever on his job. It was altogether bizarre.

The lift stopped abruptly, and he walked with his usual straightbacked, no nonsense walk to the red and black throne room. Red Praetorian guards ushered him in, and by the way the chamber door closed behind him, Armitage felt a sliver of fear course through him as he approached the big black throne Snoke was sitting on in his shimmery golden robes.

Hux bowed, and Snoke laughed coldly. "Princess Reyna spoke surprisingly very highly of you. I have thought long and hard about her recommendations, and decided that the best way to punish you for your failure with Star Killer Base is to give you dual responsibilities of Commander and General. Ren will leave my service as you so often secretly desired, and represent the First Order's interests there."

This was news. No one had bothered to tell him of Kylo Ren leaving the First Order officially. Then he saw the blue Force ghost of a black cloaked old man with yellow eyes. Snoke's black eyes widened. "Sheev."

"Plageous," Palpatine sneered. "I see much promise in this young man. Your blindness to all but Skywalker has failed to sense the stirrings of the Force within him."

"You _dare_ to question me, shade?! You do not rule any longer, faithless snake!" Snoke roared with fury.

Palpatine cackled, and drew out a red lightsaber. The two Sith Lords, one dead and one with the Force, and the other half a corpse from frequent resurrections, fought one another. Hux didn't know who to be in awe over, or follow, the current Supreme Leader, or the late Emperor.

Hux felt a strange stirring of power within him, and something told him that Snoke would be killed sooner or later by his ambitions. Hux stretched out his hand, and visualized a red guard's saber staff coming into his hands. Then it did.

"Good, boy," Palpatine said, "Now use your aggressive feelings and draw on the rage within you."

Hux did, and the red praetorians tried to fight him, but he whirled the lightsaber staff, feeling power as he had never felt before flow through him. Snoke and Palpatine squared off, shooting Force lightning at one another. Palpatine moved faster, surprising so for a man of his age. Snoke tried to defeat him, but in the end, his padawan was too agile, too pure in the darkside to withstand him. Palpatine cut his old master in half for the second time, and turned off his lightsaber after both Hux and the late Emperor killed the last of the red praetorian guards.

Hux knelt before the Emperor, and asked, "How...how did I defeat those guards, Sire?"

"Rise, child," Palpatine said, and Hux easily towered over him, but right now, the impossibly old Sith Lord seemed much taller. "What you felt was the Force. You will never be as strong as Solo or his wife, but your pure connection to the darkside is stronger by far. I am looking to live again, boy. And the Sith council of the netherworld has directed me to you, boy."

Hux's eyes went wide with the implications of knowing all of the history of the Empire and old Republic. "What do I have to do, Sire? I will serve you loyally all of my life, and then some. Just tell me how to serve you."

A sardonic smile crept across Sheev Palpatine's cruel, old features. "It is very simple really, boy. You have to die. Two spirits cannot contain one body, those are the rules of the netherworld."

Hux barely had time to protest when Palpatine ran him through with his lightsaber, and Armitage Hux was no more...

🌌🌌🌌

Palpatine's Pov...

Such a young, able body. He felt almost guilty for killing such a loyal officer. But he would serve nicely as a perfect body to house his powers and spirit.

Palpatine began the process and as he filled the body of the late Armitage Hux, Palpatine felt life stir in his limbs once again. Palpatine stood and mounted the throne of his former master.

"You may come in now," Palpatine said, hitting the holo com that signaled the Knights of Ren to come in for the expected meeting. The six masked dark Jedi's entered the throne room, all except their Lord, of course. Well, Lord Kylo was serving his part in Coruscant well, but the grandson of Darth Vader had to be given one last chance to join The New Empire, or die painfully, slowly. Oh, it was going to be so much fun to be alive once more with the resistance all but dead and scattered! The time to strike was now...


	2. A Great Disturbance

Rey's Pov...

Leia and Ben took turns coming to see the twins at the palace, but Rey found it to be a strange irony that her own mother Princess Cassandra had died in this very room. Leia was rocking her son Caleb, and Rey nursed her other son Jaden.

Then a disturbance in the Force, such as Rey, the babies, and Leia had never felt, swept through them.

Ben burst into the room, dressed in his fine black robes. "Did you all feel that?" He asked, concerned.

Caleb and Jaden began crying, and Ben picked up his son, making silly faces at him. Rey sang a little song to her son, and eventually both babies calmed down.

"Here, Ben," Rey said, handing off Caleb to him. "Jade wants his meal. Afterwards, they can go to their nannies."

Ben sighed. "You know that you don't need to feed them yourself, Rey. We do have wetnurses for that."

Rey rolled her eyes. "I know, but I like this time to bond with them. Mom, back me up, would you?"

Leia laughed, "Oh, I'm not getting involved, dear. I do agree, though, with Rey, son. Let her nurse her children if she wants to take the time to do it."

Ben sat next to Rey and she looked up at her husband. He kissed her, and watched her nurse their son. "I'm insanely jealous of Jaden now," Ben teased. "Only my mouth should go there."

Rey swatted Ben playfully. "Not with your mother here!"

"You're no fun."

"I'm nursing a baby, I'm hardly in a 'fun,' mood," Rey pointed out. Jaden looked full, and she burped her son so he wouldn't choke on air. The nannies then came in, and the three Force sensitive adults were left alone.

"Something dark just happened," Ben said, closing his eyes. He shook his head, and looked at Rey. "I think...I think a resurrection just occurred, a Sith Lord has returned from the dead."

Rey put a hand to her mouth, and asked shakily, "W--Who Ben?"

"Darth Sidious."

"Palpatine is _dead_ , son!" Leia exclaimed in alarm. "My father killed him himself, and your uncle witnessed it. How could he have survived?"

Ben began to breathe raggedly, and Rey got up out of bed to come to her husband's side. When he faced her, his eyes had gone black, and he was Kylo once more, "He killed Hux, and is now using his body to live once more. Unless the netherworld Jedi council intervenes, we could have a real problem on our hands."

"How would they intervene, Kylo?" Rey asked softly. Kylo caressed her cheek, and kissed her chastely. "You told me that you would not return unless you were needed."

Kylo sat her down on the bed and knelt at her feet. "But I am needed now. Unless you prefer my weaker self, that is?"

Rey smoothed back his black hair and shook her head. "I love you too, Kylo Ren. You're as much my husband as Ben is. So, what is my grandfather's plan?"

Kylo sighed. "He plans to use every darkside Force user to take down the New Republic once and for all. He started with the Knights of Ren, and I think the First Order is just going along with his rule, because they believe him to be Hux still. It's only a matter of time before they overrun the Resistance once and for all."

"We need Luke's input," Leia finally said. "Rey, I need you to go to Athc-to to convince him to join our cause. He will be difficult, and stubborn, but I know that you can do it. He will not want to see Ben, because of past history between them."

"What about the twins, though?" Rey asked after a time. "They are too young for me to leave, and I breastfeed them personally. I would like to take some nannies along if I can't bring Kylo with me."

Leia nodded her head, grinning. "Very well, but it will be interesting to explain that you have two sons by Ben."

Rey laughed, "Oh, I'm looking forward to it. Let Luke rant and rave, but from what you told me, your brother likes children."

Leia hugged her, and kissed both of her cheeks. "He does. No grandmother could ask for cuter, sweeter boys than the twins. Just break the news gently to him that they are Ben's sons is all I ask."

A few nights later, Rey snuggled against Kylo's chest after they had just finished making love. "You know that I can't put off my leaving any more," She said.

Kylo's black eyes met hers, and he said softly, "I know, but we can still speak through the Force. I just wish that I could go with you. But you will be safe there."

"Maybe one day we can go back, just the two of us," Rey said, kissing along his neck. "Swim in the ocean, collect shells, maybe build a house on the coast."

Kylo caressed her cheek, and ran a thumb across her lips. "It sounds lovely, dearest. But I have a duty to the New Republic, Princess. I cannot allow your psychotic grandfather to just destroy the galaxy in order to fulfill his sick fantasies of bringing order to all of the known systems."

"I know. I love you, Kylo."

Kylo kissed her. "I love you too, Princess. With all of my heart."

Their eyes met again, and she could feel the tension build between the two of them again. Kylo pulled her against him, and he began kissing and nipping along the back of Rey's neck. Kylo slipped a hand between her already wet folds, and began rubbing her clit as he crashed his mouth against hers. Rey saw stars as his nimble fingers thrust deep within her, and made her scream against his mouth as she shuddered against him. Finally, he entered her from behind, filling her completely as both of them cried out from the sensation.

"Oh fuck, Rey...still so tight for me," He whispered raggedly. He picked up the pace as he pounded Rey into the mattress below them.

Rey could feel herself getting close as she cried, "Oh! Kylo! I'm going to cum!"

Kylo circled her clit with his fingers as he thrust in and out of her, and whispered, "Cum for me, Rey. Let me feel it through our bond."

Kylo picked up the pace and that was when Rey came undone beneath him. Kylo threw his head back, and let loose a primal growl as he shared the sensations of his release with her. Rey came again, and they both shuddered against one another, coming down off of their shared high.

They held one another then, and kissed long and deeply as they lay connected through their bodies and the Force. Ben, Kylo, he was one man and yet not the same man at all. Yet she loved both of them with a passion that she knew that she would never feel for another man, ever. Rey slept, safe and protected in her husband's arms. She knew that the pain of her departing from this amazing man would be painful, and heartbreaking, but at least she still had this night to remember in her dreams...


	3. Leave Taking

Kylo's Pov...

The chromed and polished Imperial cruiser awaited the Princesses party as they made their way to the ship hangar bay. Kylo Ren fought back the tears behind an impassive, stern face, but inside, his heart was absolutely breaking. He needed her here, damn it! Not far away on a peaceful, island planet where the only housing available are drafty, stone huts. Duty was what kept him from running to his wife, to their sons. Duty and the fierce need to protect his family.

But he was the Lord of the Knights of Ren, and the Imperial Prince. He had a duty to remain behind. Damn, Luke! Damn his pride and stubbornness! He should be going with Rey to protect his wife. The fact that red Imperial guards were escorting Rey to Athc-to didn't mean a damn thing to him.

Rey was holding Caleb, and one of the nannies was holding Jaden. Caleb cooed and giggled when Rey tickled his belly. Both of his sons had his hair color, but only Caleb shared most of Rey's looks, such as her freckles and hazel eyes. Jaden looked exactly like him, but because they were identical twins, both brothers looked similar. Rey kissed Caleb's head and handed him to Kylo.

"Goodbye, little one," Kylo said softly, rocking Caleb gently in his arms. "I hope to see you soon."

He handed off Caleb to the waiting nanny, and Rey handed off Jaden to him. Kylo knew it was wrong, but he felt a fierce pride and stronger love for this son, because they were so alike.

"Goodbye, little Prince," He cooed, "Be strong for your brother. I love you, my son."

When the twins were handed off to their nannies, he turned to Rey. Rey broke down in his arms, and all of his discipline to never show emotion in public melted away as he held her tightly, sobbing.

"I love you, Rey," He said, tearfully, "I love you with all my heart and soul, my beloved. I don't want you to go, we're strongest when together, you know that."

Rey ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, putting all of his love, passion, and heart into the kiss.

Finally, Rey pulled away slowly, and said, "I know. But I have to do this, Kylo. I will be back soon, my love. Then we can perhaps plan to have another child."

Kylo kissed her forehead. "Of course, dearest. However many you want. I love you, Reyna."

Rey's hazel eyes sparkled as she looked back at him, smiling. "I know. I love you too, Ben Kylo Solo."

The landing platform closed behind Rey as she boarded the sip. Kylo's heart exploded into thousands of pieces as his wife, his Princess, his one true love, flew out of the atmosphere of Coruscant to his disgruntled, washed up Jedi uncle.

He felt his mother hold his hand, and she said gently, "Rey will be fine, Ben. She will talk to your uncle, and when it's safe for her and the kids to come back, she will. Until then, be patient."

"Easy for you to say," He grumbled, and went back inside the palace. He distracted himself from doing his duties, but at the end of the day, when all was said and done, he went into the Imperial bedroom and sobbed until he had no more tears...

🌌🌌🌌

Rey's Pov...

Athc-to loomed in the view screen when the Imperial cruiser came out of hyperspace. The planet was beautiful, of course, the place of her earlier visions of lush tropical forests, groves, lagoons, and rocky terrain on the islands. The landscape should be picturesque and bucolic, only Ben was not with her.

The red guards were silent, as always, as per their vows. She had nothing to fear from them, but she honestly wished that she had a friend to speak to, to confide in. But she would not try to initiate contact with Ben now. Her nannies were not Force sensitive and would no doubt freak out about witnessing such a conversation take place.

The cruiser landed on relatively flat terrain, and Rey decided to hold Jaden, the twin who looked the most like his father. The landing ramp descended, and Rey walked in the middle, cradling her son in her arms as she did so.

Luke Skywalker stood fifty feet away, dressed in white and beige Jedi robes, with an ignited lightsaber in his hands. The red guards surrounded Rey protectively, but she said, "It's alright, I doubt Skywalker would harm a woman and her child."

Luke eyed her suspiciously, but then his blue eyes softened when he saw the baby in her arms. "So you are Rey," Luke said, holstering his green lightsaber. "Leia has told me much about you. Who is this you have?"

"Jaden, his twin brother is with the nannies I brought," Rey explained. Luke looked down on the little Prince and was about to touch him when he saw, or felt something in her son he didn't like.

"You...and Ben?"

"Yes. These are our children. Bring him Caleb," She ordered one of the nannies. One of the women brought Caleb and placed him in Luke's arms.

Luke smiled down at her younger son, and made a silly face, to which Caleb laughed. "This one is much more attuned to the light. Your other son is not," Luke said.

"Ben favors Jaden more."

"I can imagine," Caleb tugged on Luke's beard and he chuckled. Caleb cried, and Rey could tell it was a hunger cry. "I think he wants you."

"Yeah, he's hungry." Rey took Caleb from Luke and said, "I'm going back to the ship to nurse him, but you tell my guards where to set up, and they will follow your orders. Come, bring Jaden, nurse. He will be hungry soon as well."

Rey ended up nursing both of her sons, and gave them over to the nannies to be changed. A part of her hated just barging on in Luke like this, but she had a mission to complete and she wasn't going to leave Athc-to until Luke either came with them or told her to go to hell. Either way, she would stay for as long as need be until either possibility came to pass. She just wished that she could have come here with Ben...


	4. Reaching Out

Kylo's Pov...

Two months of endless meetings, and trying to stop the spread of evil that Palpatine was spreading like a virulent plague. He felt Rey in the back of his mind constantly, but he had had little time to speak to her, or connect with her.

But in the Imperial bedroom, he felt her, and Rey's eyes widened as she lay in her bed on the cruiser.

"Hey," He said lamely. "You look beautiful as always."

Rey sat up in bed, and the covers dropped away, revealing her luscious, exquisite body. "You look tired. Are you sleeping well?"

"No. I miss having you in my arms," Kylo stood, and began to pace. "How are the kids?"

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. Jaden loves the sea, but Caleb hates the noise of the lifeforms here. I think he's thoroughly a city boy, which is why he likes to sleep on the ship with me."

Kylo laughed, and sat on the bed. He took Rey's hands in hers, and felt her Force signature that much more clearly. "Since when do you sleep with nothing on?" He teased, feigning a frown. "You wouldn't be trying to seduce my uncle are you?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "Eww! No. Okay, if he were younger..."

"Rey!"

"I'm joking, Ben. How do I know you aren't reverting to your libertine ways before we met?"

Kylo put a hand over his heart, smiling. "Because I have a wife who would chop my balls off if I did that very thing, and two children. She's probably jealous of us now, and we should probably end this before it gets too serious."

Rey scooted closer to him. "The hell with her then!" She said, playing along, batting her eyelashes. "Doesn't she know that we are meant to be together?"

Kylo's black eyes flashed mischievously. "Hmhn, I don't know...unless you kiss me."

Their eyes met, and for a moment, they thought that they wouldn't be able to transcend time and space to kiss or touch.

"Trust in this," Ben said softly, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "Trust in _us_ , my love."

Rey cupped his face in her hands, and Kylo could feel the press of her soft lips touch his. The touch was electric, and he knew that she wasn't really here in the bedroom with him now, but their bond was so strong that he could feel the touchof her hands touching his chest, his back as he pulled Rey into his arms. He deepened the kiss, and their tongues met. Rey's hand reached down and slipped into the waistband of his pants and began to stroke his cock. "Rey...gods, that feels so good."

"Do think we could..."  
"It's never been tried."  
"Take these off."

He complied, quickly undressing, and grabbing her hips as he slid her on to his hardening length. They both gasped at the sensation. Rey began to ride him, slowly at first, and then picked up pace. Their hands explored one another as they kissed frantically, as if they had been parted for years. She felt soo good, as he took control and lost himself in the exquisite pleasure of strengthening their bond in this way.

Through the Force, they could feel every sensation, every kiss, all of their pent up thoughts, and stresses. When they finally reached their climaxes, they nearly felt overwhelmed by the intimacy of making love in this manner. Rey screamed out his name as he poured his release into her. They collapsed on the bed together, and kissed softly, as he rubbed Rey's belly and smooth sex, moistened by their shared fluids.

"That felt...words cannot describe it," Rey said, as they lay side by side on the bed through the Force bond. "It felt like you were here, but not here at the same time."

They held hands, and looked up. "I know," He said softly. "At least we can bond in this way if we concentrate hard enough. You have to know how unheard of our bond is, Rey. No Force sensitive person has ever been able to do what we just did."

Rey propped her head on her hand to look down on him. "Is our love really that strong?"

Kylo stroked her cheek. "It would appear so. Why weren't you going to tell me about this new child?"

Rey touched her stomach, and her eyes went wide. "I...How? Ben, are you certain?"

He placed a hand on her womb, and closed for a moment. "A girl, unless I got the Force signature wrong. I know that you always wanted one. You may just get your wish."

"We've only been gone two months, Ben," Rey pointed out. "I honestly thought it was the planet's climate making me nauseous. I have been training though, but Luke has been so stubborn in his refusal to join us."

Kylo thought about Rey's dilemma and then said, "Pitch him the proposal one more time, and if he refuses, then come back home. If he asks for an excuse, then say that you are expected for an urgent Senate meeting. I want you home now that I know you are pregnant."

"What about the Knights of Ren? You said it was dangerous," Rey argued, shaking her head.

Kylo kissed her. "I would rather you have access to the best in medical care, and where I can protect you and the kids, than stuck on a planet far from me. I need to be with my sons as well, Rey. Please come home."

"Alright. For you, I will," Rey said, smoothing her messy, sweaty hair out of her face. "I will talk to him tomorrow."

Kylo kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Rey."

"Good night, Ben. I love you."  
"I know. Good night."

🌌🌌🌌

Rey's Pov...

The connection ended, and both babies were crying and fussy. Great. Rey smiled at what just happened with Ben. She rubbed a hand down her stomach. A girl! Well, so much for carefully planning for their next little one. 

Caleb needed to be nursed. She picked him up, and said aloud, "You can sense that you and Jade aren't alone, don't you? Is that why you two have been fussy lately?"

Jaden whined, and Rey sighed. He was the quiet twin, and only cried if he truly needed something. She put Caleb down in his crib after cuddling him. "Well, little Prince, what exactly are you fussing about?" She said softly. Black eyes looked up at her, and he giggled. "Ah, attention. Are you hungry?"

 _"Yes,"_ Jaden said in her mind. Rey nearly dropped her son in her fright. His voice sounded like Kylo's, yet mixed with her lightness, and very adult-like in how his mind revealed itself to her.

She nursed her son, and he said in his unsettling mental voice, _"Children born closer to the dark side can manifest their thoughts early in life. Only Caleb was born purely in the light side, unlike you and father."_

"Is that your father favors you more?" Rey asked, keeping her voice low.

Jaden laughed. _"Of course. Caleb is Ben's, if you wish for specifics. My sister and I...no, I cannot reveal her name, she knows it, though. I only know that great-grandfather and grandfather were evil men. I don't know much more, sorry."_

"And Darth Vader?"

 _"Misguided, but not inherently evil. You act as if when I do speak I will speak this way. No, this is merely my mind. The Force flows strong in our family, mother,"_ Jaden said, and touched her chin as Rey moved him to her arms.

Rey felt like crying, because he looked too much like his father it made her sad with longing. Jaden yawned and fell asleep. She put her son in his crib, and went back to bed.

She lay awake most of the time, pondering on all that happened. Jaden was unnaturally strong with the Force, and she could literally touch her husband in their Force connection now. What in the galaxy was going on? She had to talk to Luke, it was imperative; and she had to do it before she left this peaceful planet for the chaos of Coruscant...


	5. One Final Appeal

Rey's Pov...

Rey fed the twins early, and changed into appropriate training clothing. Two months pregnant! How in the world could she not have known?! She knew that she had planned on going on the birth blocker shot after the birth of the twins, but she never got around to scheduling the appointment.

She had been warned that she would be super fertile after the births by the doctors, but Rey became too busy with her duties at the time to think about birth control. Rey shrugged her shoulders. She felt the life within her as she smoothed down her shirt, and smiled. A girl this time, how wonderful.

She clipped on her lightsaber out of habit, and focused on Luke Skywalker's Force signature. He was in the main temple meditating. She had two guards accompany her, and they made their way to the rocky cave that marked the entrance to the training temple.

The terrain was rugged and somewhat taxed her strength, because of the child, but Rey was no stranger to hardship. She was made of tougher stuff than most women. She found him on the steep outcropping that gave a breathtaking view of the mountains and ocean beyond.

"I'm pleased that you didn't bring your guards this time," Luke said, with mild bitterness. "I sense that you wish to leave soon."

"I do," Rey admitted. "But Ben wished for me to ask you one last time to join us in Coruscant."

Luke swivelled around to face her, and nodded his head. "And what does my reformed nephew actually expect of me, Rey? I'm old, and even a weak Force user could kill me easily, much less a Knight of Ren. At your age, I would have been well up to the task. No, I will not join you, unless...I can train your son Caleb."

Rey narrowed her eyes. "Why not Jaden? Jaden is Ben's favorite. If you really wanted to hurt him, you could have chosen him."

"He is. But Caleb still has a chance to remain untainted by the darkside," Luke answered.

"Jaden is powerful, not evil! He speaks to me," Rey tapped her head. "I'm not sure if Ben knows or if Jaden speaks to him too, but he is definitely more his father's son."

Luke nodded. "All the more reason why I won't teach him. He may not be evil now, but I sense great darkness in him. Caleb is a beacon of light by comparison. I didn't mean to offend you."

 _No, you did, but if I have to grit my teeth and endure your veiled insults, I will,_ "No, it's alright," Rey lied, "I will agree to let you train Caleb, if you will come with us. Non negotiable, take it or leave."

She put out her hand, and Luke shook it. "You drive a hard bargain, Princess, like my sister. I can see now why she likes you. Well, let's go before I change my mind. I'm looking forward to seeing your son again."

Rey didn't add the biting comments that she wanted to say. They walked to his hut, and Luke packed what few belongings he had, and they boarded the Imperial cruiser.

Luke played Caleb, and she sat nursing Jaden as he talked endlessly in her head. She wondered if he would be just as chatty when he could form verbal words.

She tickled and played with her son, and he laughed. Then he wanted his toys. "Not now, little Prince," She answered, kissing his cheek, and running her fingers through his soft black hair. She got up, and put him in his playpen.

Caleb seemed perfectly at ease in Luke's arms, so she just left the Jedi Master alone. "Let me know if he gets fussy," Rey said. "He tends to want milk soon after Jade, especially if he sees him nursing before him. I'm going to go lie down for a bit."

Luke looked up at her, and winked. "I think we have things well in hand, don't we buddy? I'll let you know if he needs you."

"Thanks."

Rey gave orders to the nannies to keep an eye on her sons, and she went to her bed in her quarters as the cruiser left the atmosphere of Athc-to. _I'm coming, Ben. I've missed you so much. I can't wait to see you. I love you..._


	6. Homecoming

Kylo's Pov...

He chose to come to the landing platform unmasked. He knew that Rey would appreciate that, but he wasn't sure about what his uncle's reaction would be upon seeing him, he had been much younger when he left the Jedi temple, and not in the best of circumstances.

The cruiser landed and the guards and nannies filed out, and in the middle of them was Rey carrying Jaden, and a grizzled, bearded version of his uncle carrying Caleb in his arms. Kylo did not like this, the Jedi was far too attached to his son. Rey saw him, and handed off Jaden to one of the nannies.

He ran to her, his vision blurry, because of tears clouding his eyes, and he caught Rey in his arms. He kissed her roughly, and for a moment, the world around them fell away as they kissed and cried in each other's arms. _"I've missed you so much!"_ He said, caressing her face. " _Am I dreaming?"_

Rey laughed. "Of course not, silly. I'm really here. I even brought your uncle, who seems to have grown rather attached at the hip to Caleb."

"I don't like that," He confessed. "But at least he is here where he is useful, not stuck on some farflung planet far from everyone."

Luke approached them, and smiled, shaking his head. "I never thought I would see you so settled, Ben. Your wife was most persistent in getting me to come here. But when Caleb becomes of an age to train, I will train him."

Ah, here was the dark caveat. Yes, he could see where this was going to go. Fine, he would see how this attachment would play out, Kylo decided. If necessary, he had no issues with doing what was necessary to protect his family. They went inside the palace, and Luke was given good rooms, and after giving his uncle the grand tour, he canceled his afternoon meetings.

"I want you all to myself today and tonight," He said to Rey. Rey said that she wanted a long bath and a massage.

"I think that can be arranged," Kylo said. "I cancelled my meetings so I can welcome you home properly."

Rey yawned, undressing. "But then it's back to meetings tomorrow. I insist. I've been away far too long. But tonight, I want to think only of us. You got that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

He drew them a bath, and they were snuggling. Occasionally, he would touch Rey's softly rounded belly, and feel the life growing there. But they focused on just being together.

They gave each other massages, and snuggled under the covers. They were both too tired for anything else. Tomorrow, it was back to business as usual, but with Rey back he now had the confidence to keep the resistance at bay with their pleas to speak with Rey about the growing problem of Palpatine rising from the dead. But not tonight, tonight was all about them, and he would steal what moments of peace that he could...


	7. Homecoming Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some lovely Reylo smut too hot for the Wattpad nuns. Enjoy! ⚠ I got this label on this chapter there. ⚠

Rey's Pov...

It was late at night when Rey felt the urge. She looked briefly at Ben's face. He looked so angelic in sleep, as if all the cares of the world lifted themselves off of his shoulders. She almost felt guilty about wanting to do anything else but snuggle. Almost.

She began to kiss along his chest, taking care to lick along his old scars, and went lower until she got to his not so small cock. A wicked smile played at her lips as she began to stroke his length, and lick along the tip.

Ben moaned low in his throat, waking up. Rey licked up the little bit of precum that had formed, and began to work him faster and faster, squeezing his balls gently in the process.

"Rey...don't...don't stop," Ben breathed, panting.

She took him deep into her throat, and worked her own clit with her free hand. When they were both good and ready, she straddled him, and rode him hard.

"Turn around, I want to try something," Ben said, sitting up. She obeyed, and she cried out as he took control, kissing her from behind as she rode him, and teased her already pert, hardened nipples.

They changed a few positions as they made love, and she ended on her side as they both reached their climax. Ben snuggled against her, still buried inside of her. Rey found that she liked that, and resolved that they would snuggle that way more often.

"I guess we have to work after this," She said, sighing. Ben's hot breath tickled the back of her neck as he kissed her neck, nipping her slightly.

"Yes, but at least we're back in each other's arms, where we belong," Ben said, nibbling her ear lobe. "I missed you and the kids desperately, Rey. You have no idea how much."

She turned to face him, and felt a little of his seed trickle down her thigh. "I think I do. I trained, walked, and tried not to miss you. But I did. Jaden helped. Do you know he uses the Force to talk to me?"

Ben's eyes widened, but he didn't seem entirely surprised. "I was the same way with my mother. We were close before she cast me aside to go train with my uncle. But I know you won't do the same thing to Jade, you love him too much."

"I do, but your uncle's obsession with Caleb bothers me. He wouldn't come back with me otherwise," Rey shook her head.

Ben put a finger to her lips, and said, "Shh..I know. I don't like this either. It disturbs me, and I want to prevent any kind of bond forming between them, but I think this needs to play out on its own course for now, Rey. If my uncle harms him, I will step in and protect him, I swear it."

Rey kissed him, and said, "I know you will. No woman could ask for a more loving, protective husband."She yawned, "Okay, I think I can sleep now. Hold me?"

"Of course," Ben said. He wrapped her in his strong arms, and the two Force bonded lovers slept in perfect peace and love for the rest of the night...


	8. Unfamiliar Surroundings

Kylo's Pov...

Darkness...a cold room. Then the light came on in the room. He looked down at himself and saw, with horror dawning in his eyes, that he was in an interrogation room, restrained to a chair that could shock or burn him at any time. He wore his black Imperial robes, though, so that was something to be thankful for, at least.

The Imperial guards had locked Rey and himself in a special room built for palace raids, but the invaders somehow still got in. His mind raced. Rey and the kids?! If he was locked in the room, restrained to a chair, where in Kriff's name was Rey and the twins?? Rey was strong, and would fight to the death, but she was also pregnant.

He heard a door open, and boots clicking against the polished floors. He knew that walk.

"Forgive the shabby welcome to the temple, son," A dark, cold aura that was not Hux's issued from a black cloaked figure before him.

"Who are you?" He asked, alarmed by how cracked his voice sounded. How long has been a prisoner? There was something that told him that he wouldn't like the answer.

The man took down the hood, and it was Armitage Hux's face, but his eyes were Sith yellow, and a dark menace in his very bearing that Kylo did not like at all. "You are no doubt wondering where you are, and why I instructed your very Knights to turn against you. Is that correct?"

Kylo thought only of Rey as he spat, "You can do what you want with me, just leave my family out of this. Whatever you have done to my wife and sons, I want you to let them go."

The laughter that came from Hux chilled Kylo to the bone: it sounded older, with no pity or mercy to it. "I have already killed that weak girl, Lord Ren. She was not worthy of you."

"You _lie_."

"Do I? It is your destiny to join us. All you have to do is say the magic word, and all shall be forgiven," Hux said with feigned compassion. "If not, you will most certainly die."

Kylo struggled against his restraints. "Fuck you. I will never serve your sick megalomania, Hux. My Knights and I will destroy you. They vowed to serve me and only me as their Lord."

Hux laughed again and leaned in closer. "You still think I am that weak, stupid boy, don't you? How amusing. No, child. That boy is dust and ashes. Bring her in," Hux told his holo communicator. Two Ren Knights brought in a very bloodied and beat up General Leia.

Kylo's gut tightened up. "Mother!"

Hux whipped out a red lightsaber very similar to his, and yanked up Leia's hair, and she began to cry when she saw him. "Serve us, Lord Ren. Or end up like your mother."

Hux beheaded his mother, and Kylo's stomach turned. He bit back his tears and sadness. Rey was not dead, he knew that with every fiber of his being, the Force would tell him if she was dead. Hux was bluffing. Wait..no one was as ruthless as Darth Sidious. He had heard the Senate speak of his resurrection. But he dismissed such rumors...until now.

He decided to play along, for his family's sake. "Fine!" He cried. "Fine. I will serve the Knights of Ren again...Sidious."

A sardonic smile wreathed Palpatine's features. "Good boy." Palpatine waved a hand, and his restraints came undone instantly. He held out his lightsaber to him. "You will be knighting a new member tonight. A woman, if you can believe it."

Kylo took his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Palpatine led him out of the interrogation room, and Kylo realized that he was on Mustafar, because the room he was being led to was the shrine room.

A two hundred foot high statue of Darth Vader loomed at the farthest end of the dark room. Red lights held by black skeletal hands gave the only illumination in the cathedral-like room. The ambiance was meant to convey the deification of Lord Vader, and to be comforted by the purity of the darkside of the Force when in this place. When he was first initiated as a Knight of Ren, the place brought great comfort, but now the place was a gross display of the cult-like qualities of the Knights of Ren order.

A woman with tight black leather clothing, and a black cloak hiding her features waited for him. She was kneeling, and Kylo's heart breathed a sigh of relief that it was Rey.

He was handed his Ren Knight mask, and he latched it in place. His cloak was latched on and he drew up the hood. He nodded to the Ren Knights who assisted him. They nodded back, and he strode up to the altar with his old confidence. What was Palpatine's game here? To entrap them both, or to have control of his twins? He honestly did not know.

A woman in the order. It was not forbidden, of course, but it was unheard of. Palpatine began the ceremony as Overlord, the same position Snoke held when Kylo himself was knighted after he killed the Ren Knight who challenged his authority as one of Lord Vader's blood to lead the Knights of Ren.

"Lift your eyes, sister," He said, as part of the ritual. Rey did, and her mind opened to him: Luke had the kids, he was able to spirit them away, but she killed the berserker, one of the most deadly of the order, and she was given the choice of join the order or die.

"Is your heart pure with the darkside?" He finished the opening line.

"Yes," She said. _("I hated sending the twins off with Luke, but I had to. It was the only way to escape. Mom was not so lucky. Luckily, I was able to keep the knowledge of our daughter from their senses.")_ "I am prepared to serve the Knights of Ren."

"And are you prepared to fight to the death to protect your Lord?" He asked.

A prideful smile played about Rey's lips. "Yes."

"And to serve him loyally?"  
"Yes." (" _Because I love him with all of my heart,")_ She added.

"You have taken the life of an honored brother to prove your loyalty to us as our sister," Kylo said, smiling underneath his mask. "You have proven yourself worthy to join our ranks. By doing so, you have died yourself to your old identity. By what name do you wish to be called as a Knight of Ren?"

Rey's hazel eyes met his. "Ashara Ren."

Kylo ignited his lightsaber and touched her shoulder tips with the tip of his saber. "Remove the glove of your saber hand."

Rey obeyed, and it was her left one. He took out a small dagger, and cut a clean dash across her palm. "Blood to blood, yours in life and death," He said, touching his saber hand to hers.

This process was repeated with the other Knights. A mask was brought to Kylo on a black velvet pillow. "Lady Ren. Will you agree to wear this mask to strike fear in the hearts of your enemies, and never remove it in public, unless you are intimately acquainted with that person?"

"Yes."

Kylo lifted back her hood, and put the mask on her, latching it in place. _"Now you know how significant that was on the day we met, when I removed my mask for you."_

"Rise, Lady Ren. Stand and be recognized." A respectful applause was heard from all of the Knights, and Rey was hugged and jealousy gnawed at him as some of the Knights started to act a little too friendly with his wife.

"Excellent, Knights," Palpatine said, with pride. "Your first task is to attack the final Resistance base on Cantobight. But tonight, you shall celebrate this new initiation."

The Knights celebrated in the castle, and when the coast was clear, he drew Rey aside, and they ripped their masks off. Their eyes met, and he claimed her mouth.

When they broke apart, he said, "Despite being forced to do this, I'm actually proud you went through with the ritual. You look hot, by the way."

Rey smiled. "I won't be in another two months. I am pregnant, remember?"

He ran a hand over her softly rounded stomach and felt the life pulse there. "Let's leave the rest of the men to celebrate. I want to sleep in your arms tonight, my love," He said.

"Show me the way, this place is a maze," Rey said, putting her mask back on. He followed suit, and some of the Knights tittered when they saw him grab her ass. Rey did the same, and he bridal carried her up the main staircase to the Lord of the Knights of Ren chambers, and claimed his rights as Lord in the most enjoyable way possible...


	9. Unfamiliar Surroundings Pt. 2

Kylo's Pov...

The ornate bedroom of the Lord of the Knights of Ren was posh and decadent in its elegance. But he only cared about the naked woman nestled against his chest. He ran gentle fingers down her smooth back, and cupped her sexy little ass in his hand as he gripped her hips. He slipped a finger into Rey's slick wetness. Kylo stifled a gasp as he fitted himself to her entrance and slid slowly inside, filling her up completely.

Rey moaned, and murmured, "Do it, Ben."

Kylo needed no further encouragement as he thrust slowly in and out of his wife, gradually picking up the pace, as he got her on her knees, and began to pound Rey mercilessly, her hair flying everywhere due to his antics.

When they both reached their climaxes they collapsed on to the bed, and stared up at the canopy. "Is this going to be my daily wake up call?" Rey teased. "A girl could get used to this."

Kylo rolled over and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. "Well...I may have to turn out the lights when you get big, but um, sure, I don't mind."

Rey gave him a playful slap. "I'm big because you can't keep your hands to yourself, mister."

He took her hand and put it on his slick member. "And you loved every minute of it, don't deny it," He said.

Rey stroked him for a bit, and giggled. "I never said I didn't. I'm just pointing out that your lightsaber sized dick is how I got in this state to begin with."

They were about to make out some more when the knock sounded on the door. "My Lord," A Knight said, "Lady. We should be shipping out for the mission."

Kylo threw on his pants and answered the door. The tracker was there, and Kylo raked a hand through his hair. "Give us half an hour."

"Yes, my Lord."

Kylo shut the door, and undressed again. He sat on the edge of the bed, and Rey frowned. "He seemed a little surprised to catch you with me, I think," Rey observed.

He nodded his head, and grinned. "Not entirely. They saw us go upstairs together, and dark side users are passionate by nature, so it's not unheard of for them to have lovers. We're different, though, because we're married."

"Oh," Rey sat up, and stretched. "I see. Marriage is foreign to the dark side as well the light. Well, is there a bathroom around here, or am I going to have to wear my uniform smelling of sex?"

He stood up, and Rey followed, boldly padding nude around the foreign palatial bedroom as if she had been living there for years. He found it a marvel that before him she had been so body conscious. He led her into an all black bathroom, and while it was both huge and beautiful, he found it a pity that they couldn't soak for a leisurely amount of time in the marble tub. No, it would have to be the shower.

They bathed each other, had a short quickie, and got ready to go.

When they were done getting ready, Rey looked down at her mask, and asked, "This thing isn't going to get unbearably hot is it? I've always wondered how you handle wearing yours all day."

He showed her where the controls for the cooling fans were by the latches that hold the mask in place. "The mask also filters in pure oxygen for planets that don't have it, and in the presence of toxic gases."

"Wow. I never knew your mask had all of that," Rey said. She put on her more feminine version of his mask, and latched it in place. "Well, let's not keep our brothers waiting," She added in her modified voice. "Okay. I can handle this constant air conditioning. Thanks, dear."

Kylo chuckled, and clipped on his lightsaber. She followed suit, and they headed out. What the hell, who cares? He grabbed Rey's hand, and they walked hand in hand to their fellow Knights. Some looked askance at this open display of affection, but most of them ignored it.

"Do we need to go over any last minute plans?" Kylo asked. "The Emperor wishes to utterly destroy the Resistance once and for all. No prisoners if it can be helped."

"May the Force be with us," The monk put in quietly. "It shall free us."

"Amen," The Knights echoed.  
They boarded the cruisers, but Kylo took Rey aboard The Silencer, and she said, "I'm surprised the First Order let you keep this. I have mixed emotions about this ship."

"Oh, I'm sure. It's why I kept it. Besides, she's a good ship." Kylo went to the front of the ship and gave the usual orders to the pilots to set a course to Cantobright, blah, blah, blah.

Just as they came out of hyperspace, they went over the plan. The tracker would scout for resistance presences and other insurgents. The captain would lead the bulk of the Knights in to start killing anyone who resisted, and Rey suggested that the resistance would try to do the humane thing, and avoid conflict whenever possible.

"And what is it that you suggest, Princess?" The monk asked in his quiet voice. Even with the mask, his voice was soft spoken in tone. "That we take the high ground on this?"

Rey glanced at everyone before she said, "No. We do what my grandfather suggests: we take out their base. But we hit them where it hurts the most by arranging a public execution of General Poe Dameron. He had his chance to join the First Order once, because Snoke was merciful. I cannot afford to be as your Princess."

"Well spoken, my Lady," The monk said approvingly. "Is everyone all in agreement? Lord Ren?"

Kylo sighed. "My wife speaks truly about the First Order's attempts to be merciful. The times where life was lost was when the civilians in a given system rebelled. Let's get this done, and we can spend time searching the galaxy for more Force sensitive beings to train a new generation of warriors to our noble cause."

The plan was agreed upon, and and as they landed upon Cantobright, they had no notion that they would encounter FN-2187 again, or have two other prisoners alongside such a decorated and famous traitor...


	10. Taking Prisoners

(No Pov)

The makeshift rebel base fell within a matter of four hours, and both Resistance leaders were captured, but the Knights of Ren did not anticipate capturing a code breaker, and a plump resistance maintenance technician...

🌌🌌🌌

Rey's Pov...

"Bring them," Rey said coldly. The Knights obeyed and she was brought to the room where they were keeping Finn.

Finn looked up at her, and said bitterly, "I wondered what became of you. I should have expected that he would turn you into what _he_ wanted."

"You are more of a traitor than I am FN-2187," Rey said. "You killed my husband's _mother_. A woman I thought of as a mother to me as well. Want to know why? Because you are a coward. You honestly thought that Phasma would forgive you? You don't know her very well."

Finn looked up at her with equal parts disappointment and hate. "Yeah, so what?! Go right ahead and torture me, Rey. Only leave Rose out of this, she's innocent."

Rey chuckled. "Bring in the girl...if you can call her that."

A Knight brought her in. "Thank you, tracker."

"My Lady. Lord Ren wishes to have your input regarding the pilot," The tracker said.

"Leave us. Let me know what The Interrogator says about the spy," Rey ordered. The Ren Knight bowed, and left them alone. 

"Let _go_ of me, you crazy, murderous bitch!" The plump, homely girl began yelling. Rey sighed, and wished that she could take off her mask to wipe at her dry eyes. Rey snapped her fingers, and the girl froze in place, the same as she froze in place on the day she met Kylo Ren.

"Where is the last rebel base?" Rey asked, taking out a small knife from her belt. "What system? If you start talking, I won't harm you...much."

Rey made a tiny cut by her ear, and the black haired girl screamed in pain. Rey made a deeper cut at the base of the girl's throat. "Keeping silent is the only thing that will save you. So please, talk."

"Alright! Alright! Crait! It's on Crait," The black haired girl all but bellowed.

"Rose, no!" Finn cried. "Don't do this. If you cut her, I'll--"

"Do _nothing_ , FN-2187. I _cannot_ afford to allow this separation in the government," Rey explained. "Your precious band of rebels will either lay down your arms, or be destroyed."

"On whose authority?"

"By being Princess Reyna Palpatine--Solo, Mistress of the Knights of Ren," Rey stated plainly. "Thank you, for your cooperation. But I cannot allow treason to stand unpunished if someday I am going to become the Empress of the galaxy. It is not personal."

Rey ran her lightsaber through Rose, and then through the traitorous turncoat who had caused her family enough pain and grief. She saw that her once blue lightsaber had become purple. Gray Jedi. How much would it take to make her Khyber crystal to crack and bleed, which was essentially what happened when a lightsaber's blade became red. She turned off her lightsaber, and smacked the nearest wall. She had to have Poe executed, it was the only way to ensure complete order and compliance from every system.

When she first joined Kylo, she questioned the First Order and Empire's methods, but when she studied how many times peace treaties were offered and outright refused, or blatantly disregarded by the rebels, she couldn't believe how thoroughly she was lied to. She had felt so damn used, and her husband had been a great source of comfort to her, because he understood all too well. She may have hated Hux and his methods, but she at least understood where her priorities were now.

Rey made her way to Kylo now, and her husband was busy interrogating Poe. Poe looked like hell, scratches and blood all over his face from his previous ordeal.

"Ah, Ashara," Kylo said formally. "This pilot has been most resilient against my methods." He ran a hand down what would be her cheek. _"Are you okay, love?"_ He added mentally, in a soft voice that never failed to make her heart flutter. _"I know, we're being harsh. But this is the cost of war."_

_"I want our sons back."_   
_"I know, darling."_   
_"I love you."_   
_"I know."_

"I will talk to her, not you, monster," Poe put in. "If I decide to be an ass and not talk, you can have your pound of flesh. Deal, bro?"

Rey nodded to her husband, and he nodded back. When they were alone, Poe said, "I never thought you would pick him, Rey. But even I have to admit that I'm picking up serious love vibes here."

"It is of no concern of yours, my personal life," Rey said coldly. "Be fortunate the Emperor wishes to make a public spectacle of you. I know that Lord Ren would like nothing more than to snap your neck like a chicken."

"Oh, I'll bet. Listen, I can hardly concentrate on what you're saying with that mask on. Come on, Rey. It's _me_ , Poe. Can't we just talk like we used to?" Poe all but pleaded.

"No. Your pitiful band of anarchists are the reason I cannot have my sons around me," She admitted. "We need launch codes, weapon passcodes and the like. You are the General of the resistance. You have the information. And you _will_ give it to me."

Unlike her time being interrogated by Kylo, she chose not go gently into Poe Dameron's mind. She ripped through like a jagged knife, and ripped the information from his mind. Poe screamed bone chilling scream after scream and struggled against his bonds, but to no avail.

Finally, when the pilot had nothing left to give, she left the room, and gave the information to her grandfather, the Emperor.

"Excellent, my daughter," Palpatine said, pleased, smiling. "My faith in you is restored. You are proving to be a gifted interrogator when you need to be."

The holo transmission ended, and Rey took off her mask to rub at her desert dry eyes. Kylo came up behind her, and kissed the top of her head. "Are you up to crashing a fancy party since we're in Cantobight? I have yet to take my beautiful wife dancing."

Rey laughed. "Of course. Let's see you move, twinkle toes." They got ready to go, and spent the rest of the evening dancing and enjoying a fancy night out just enjoying a rare night on the town with the man of her dreams, and dark Prince...


	11. Raid On Crait

Kylo's Pov...

The red clay of the surface of Crait looked like bloody scratches across the flesh of a wounded corpse as the Resistance ships flew towards the First Order ships. Kylo watched the Emperor firing off orders, and it was strange to see Hux and yet know that he was no longer alive, that this was just a body for Palpatine to use.

The ship landed and he began to fire off orders to his men as the Knights of Ren filed out. Kylo wanted Rey to stay behind, and tried to remind her that she was pregnant. But she wouldn't hear of it. Privately, Kylo reveled in his wife's fierce strength, but his duty to protect her had compelled him to argue that point with her.

"No! I am going with you," Rey argued hotly, "We are stronger together than apart. Remember?"

"I was only thinking of the child, Rey," Kylo confessed.

Rey nodded, and she squeezed his hand warmly. "I know, but we can always have another child. We will be fine. The Resistance will either lay down their arms or fall, end of story. I am prepared for either outcome."

Kylo nodded his head. The Ben Solo part of him wanted to continue to disagree with Rey, but he knew that it was pointless.

Once she set her mind on something, it was damned hard to dissuade her from that task. "Bring the prisoner," He ordered.

Poe Dameron was brought forward, his wrists in binders as he walked in between Kylo and Rey. Poe looked over Rey appreciatively, and said, "You know, if those laces are bothering you on that thing, I can always loosen them for you. I always wondered what it was like to have a Sith chick."

Kylo wanted to punch the pilot out, but Rey did it for him. He smirked behind his mask. One thing Rey wasn't one of those spoiled bitches in the high courts. He liked that about her, a lot. The resistance ships stopped their progress when they saw them bring out their General.

Kylo removed his helmet, and Rey did the same. The leaders emerged, and looked at the two Sith leaders with shock.

"Rey??" A General asked.  
"Yes. But as your Princess, I am here on official business. Present your terms," Rey replied coldly.

The Resistance leaders presented their terms: the First Order release General Dameron, leave this system in peace, and to never raise arms against them again.

"You rejected every offer of peace and clemency the Empire and now the First Order offered," Kylo reminded the leaders, clear disdain in his voice. "Who cares who fired the first shot at this stage? Blame lies on both sides in any war."

Mon Mothma strode out in front, and said, "Rey, you cannot seriously agree with this line of thinking! Palpatine destroyed the Republic with his mad schemes to control everything. How can you possibly side with this insanity?!"

Rey walked towards the older woman. " 'This war represents a failure to listen.' You told that to Queen Amidala once, your good friend in the senate. Now, you _all_ will listen to me, your Imperial Princess," Rey's voice rose higher, her clear authority showing in even her bearing. "If you lay down your arms, General Dameron will not be harmed. But I cannot allow treason to go unpunished in my Empire. Order _must_ be upheld."

Mon Mothma's eyes narrowed, and she said coldly, "Then we will fight to the last man, woman, and child to keep the tyranny of the Sith from ruling over us all."

Rey put her mask back on. "So be it." Rey strode over to Poe, and ignited her lightsaber. "Force him to his knees."

"Yes, my Lady."

Rey swung her saber once, and Poe's head fell off cleanly in the dust. His body fell beside it. Kylo put his mask back on, and the leaders went behind their barriers. Rey turned off her lightsaber, and took his hand in hers. He led his wife back to The Silencer.

"You did well, child," Palpatine said gleefully.

"Fuck your sentiments," Rey snarled. "I did it to maintain order for my family's sake, not for you."

"All the same, good work. You may begin the attack, Commander Ren," The Emperor ordered. Kylo gave the commands, and ships from both sides began firing upon one another.

Stormtroopers filed out of the ships, and he had no choice but to assist in the battle. Rey followed. They fought side by side for hours, cutting down Resistance troops stupid enough to engage them. When it was time to invade the base, the resistance officers didn't put up much of a fight, and they surrendered. The battle was won on the First Order's side, but both sides took heavy casualties.

It was finally agreed that a lasting peace treaty would be signed, and if the resistance rose up again, then it would indeed be treason. Rey signed her name in a flourish next to his fluid script signature on the documents.

A clap was shared between both political parties, and a party was held to celebrate this historic occasion. The party was epic, and every system was in a festive mood, but not the Knights of Ren. They had an Overlord to overthrow, and so they disappeared early from the party and began their secret plotting and scheming...


	12. Cloak And Dagger

Kylo's Pov...

The death of General Dameron had been unfortunate, but necessary. But then again, the resistance had their chance to make amends before the battle, and clemency was offered. They refused, the stubborn, misguided fools.

The Knights of Ren retreated from the armistice party, and went to Darth Vader's castle on Mustafar. There they plotted and schemed for three days on how best to approach the Imperial Palace.

Finally, the monk stood up, and studied the holo map before him. "Some of us have to go in disguised as Imperial guards. You are the key to all of this, my Lady. You are the Imperial Princess. You are able to get close to the Emperor, and he will drop his guard around you. Lord Ren, it would be highly suspicious if you aren't by your wife's side."

"Agreed," Kylo said. "If either of us enter the palace by ourselves, it will raise suspicion from the entire court. This has to look like an accident. Our rule as the future rulers of the galaxy can't have suspicion placed upon us and the Princes."

"So, do I enter the palace in my Ren Knight uniform?" Rey asked. "I only ask because a gown will show that I am pregnant." 

The monk chuckled. "Even better. You will seem harmless as you lead us into the throne room. The rest of us will stand by and guard The Silencer from attack, because news of the Emperor's death will no doubt force us to fight our way out of there. Are we all in agreement?"

The other Knights nodded their heads. They retreated for dinner, and despite the solemn occasion, Kylo was secretly pleased. Emperor Palpatine was about to be defeated and he derived pleasure from the fact that Hux would finally be eradicated at last, and he would be the one to fulfill his grandfather's legacy at long last...


	13. The Plan Unfolds

Rey's Pov...

Coruscant loomed in the distance before them as The Silencer came out of hyperspace. She had no clue why she was having more bouts of morning sickness, but she was going to fight. She owed it to her sons if they were going to live in a world free from the evil of their grandfather. She chose an off the shoulder gown, and clipped her lightsaber to her garter, and made sure it was secure as she put on her flat dress shoes. She had wanted to wear heels, but she was pregnant, and she had to sacrifice fashion in favor of comfort.

Ben wore black Imperial robes, and looked very handsome. But then again, he looked good in anything...or nothing at all, if truth be told.

"May I kiss my future Emperor?" She asked, when they could be alone.

Ben smiled and said, "As long as his Empress agrees."

"She does." Ben pulled her to him, and traced her lips with her thumb before he claimed her mouth, teasing her lips with his tongue. Rey shuddered against him, and she was melting into the kiss as their tongues swirled around each other.

Ben pulled back, and said raggedly, "Gods, your lips are potent like a drug. If we get through this, we're picking up where we left this."

"Yes, we will. And we _will_ get through this, we have a honeymoon to attend on a certain island planet." Rey said. She touched up her lipstick, and wiped off her lipstick off of her husband's lips.

"Yes, ma'am. Let's head out."

As part of the plan, three of the Knights killed three Imperial guards in order to escort them into the palace. The other three stayed behind to guard and run any repairs that might be required on The Silencer. Rey stroked her occupied belly, and took Ben's hand in hers. Their guards flanked them, and they appeared to be making a friendly visit to the capital.

The palace doors opened, and Rey had a bad feeling about how expected they seemed to be. Ben had an intense, focused expression that told her that he was focused totally on the mission at hand. He was, in effect, Kylo Ren at the moment, her Ben was for later after the battle.

The court was in full swing, and Palpatine himself sat upon a golden throne, wearing First Order black finery underneath a black cloak. "Ah, my granddaughter returns from the armistice party," Palpatine said graciously. "Leave us, I would wish to honor her and her husband Lord Ren, privately."

A creeping dread settled into the pit of Rey's stomach at his words. She found herself flying towards the Emperor, until their faces were inches apart. "Yes, lovely. It is a shame you could not wait until nature claimed me. But you had to scheme and plot against me," Palpatine sneered, touching her face.

Rey spit in his face. " _Nothing_ about you is natural. My grandfather died years ago." She used the Force choke on him, and he flung her across the room in his rage. Rey's vision blurred, and she saw Ben and his Knights advance on the throne before she lost consciousness...

🌌🌌🌌

Kylo's Pov....

He watched Rey fly into a heap on the polished golden floor before the 'audience,' turned into the fight for their lives. Real Imperial guards came out of the woodwork as the Knights of Ren fought them one on one.

Kylo Ren focused on the battle. He prayed that Rey would make it out of this alive, her life was way more important than his, after all. He gave into his rage and anger, and felt the darkside flow strong within him as he cut down, or used Force lightning to kill his attackers. Finally, it was down to just Palpatine.

Palpatine was cackling. "You are strong in the darkside. Forget the girl, she is immaterial. Join me, and I will train you to be the greatest Sith to ever live."

"She is the only reason I have not killed you yet," Kylo said, blocking the Emperor's last lightsaber blow. They whirled, flipped out of the way of each other's blows. But a lucky strike from Palpatine forced Kylo's lightsaber to fly by Rey's unconscious body. Just as Palpatine was about to kill him by running him through, a lightning blast hit Palpatine.

"Leave my husband out of this, _monster_ ," Rey snarled. "I determined that as soon as I found out that I shared your cursed blood that I would kill you. And now I will, for my family's sake."

Palpatine put up a gallant fight, but Rey took her two lightsabers and by an extremely lucky, near miss move, beheaded her grandfather.

There were only three Knights of Ren left, the others died valiantly protecting their Lord and Lady. Rey turned off his lightsaber and then hers. She knelt by his side, and rolled him over.

"Oh, Ben," Rey said worriedly, looking over his wounded stomach. "He nearly sliced you clean in half! Come on, we have to get out of here. Can you stand?"

He put weight on one foot and then the other, and nodded. Rey clipped his lightsaber back on and she held hers out in her free hand. They fled the palace, his injury burning like hell, but he was able to fight off the Imperial guards.

The Silencer awaited them, and they rushed on board. When they got on board, Rey called for help to help him into bed. "I'll be back," She promised, kissing him on the brow. He fell instantly asleep, and when he awoke, he was in the huge black bed on Mustafar...


	14. An Order Disbands

Rey's Pov...

Ben's injuries took a month to heal, but during that time, Rey had to deal with constant fighting from the other Ren Knights. Finally, it was agreed that the order should disband, and rule their own systems. Only the monk decided to stay loyal, and remain.

"Thank you," Rey said, rubbing at her eyes. "I know Lord Ren would thank you if he could. The monk bowed his cowled head, and then took off his mask. The familiar hiss of decompression was heard, and the monk revealed a surprisingly young man with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was not especially handsome, but he could be called charming.

"It's not like you to remove your mask," She reminded him.

The monk chuckled, "Yes, well. I thought I might ask to rule this shrine to our first Lord. Lord Vader himself, if that is alright with you, Lady Ashara."

"I think that can be arranged, but I would like to check with Lord Ren first," Rey said carefully.

The monk bowed. "Of course, my Lady. If you need me, I will be praying in the temple."

Rey went upstairs to the massively decadent bedroom where Ben slept. She attended to his pain medicines, and let the droids heal up his damaged midsection. The injury was all but healed up, but he was still in pain whenever he tried to move, so she was giving him lower dose pain medicines to wean him off of the drugs.

She wiped up his sweaty forehead with a washcloth, and was about to get fresh cool water when Ben's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Ben said softly, grinning. "You look tired, darling. You should rest."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I could eat a whole bantha. How did the meeting go?" He asked, wincing as he sat up in bed from laying down so long.

Rey sighed. "Well, they decided to disband rather than take the Lordships you offered for their years of service. The monk decided to rule from here, and take care of the shrine. Which leaves us, and going to Athc-to to be with our sons for a while."

Ben smiled. "Ah yes, our island paradise. You do realize that we can't stay there indefinitely, right?"

Rey laughed. "Of course not. But we need a honeymoon. And I'm going to be too big to travel anywhere for very long if we don't go soon."

Ben cupped her face in his hands and Eskimo kissed her. "Alright, then. We shall go. But are you sure you want to have our baby on Athc-to? Naboo would be much easier on you, the terrain on the islands is very rugged."

Rey sighed. She thought of the vision of the oceans, and hidden groves, and sandy beaches, and she was never more certain than anything in her life. "I'm sure. I want our daughter to love the sea as much as I have come to love it."

Ben kissed her. "Then we will leave tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

Rey's eyes lit up with sheer happiness. "Oh, thank you, Ben! Thank you!"

She left to tell the monk the good news. She knelt down beside him as he prayed to Vader, and asked for the purity of the darkside. "Amen," He muttered, and he turned to her. "You are leaving soon, I gather."

"Yes, I just wanted to come to say goodbye," She said, and moved to hug him.

The monk stepped back, and explained, "I took a further vow to not have relations with either sex in order to open myself fully to the Force, my Lady. But I wish you and Lord Ren good fortune. Your family will be quite large, and it pleases me that Vader's blood line will survive through you and your children. You serve the Knights of Ren proudly through the royal bloodline's survival. I am honored to have served with you, Lady Ren."

Rey curtsied. The monk bowed. The last night she stayed in the dark and foreboding castle was the happiest so far for Rey, and after a small feast, both Rey and Ben slept well for the journey ahead...


	15. An Awkward Arrival

Kylo's Pov...

The sun was just rising when The Silencer landed on Athc-to, but already, he felt a sense of peace settle over him as he came down the landing ramp. He knew at this hour that his uncle would be meditating in the temple. Rey decided to follow his lead as he led her carefully up the rugged stairs. He feared any moment she would fall down and cause a miscarriage, or worse.

His uncle was meditating peacefully, and then he turned around. "I figured you would return, Ben. But I never imagined that it would be with Rey."

"Where are my sons?"  
"With your maids."  
"Good. We came to rest, not cause trouble," Rey said, plainly.

Luke sized them up, and nodded his head. "That remains to be seen. But you may come and rest."

Kylo helped his wife down the steep stairs and when they found their sons, Rey immediately picked up Jaden from his crib, and Rey giggled and said, "I missed you too, sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

Rey sat down in the chair and started to feed him. Kylo went over to Caleb's crib. The baby fussed when he picked him up, but eventually his son calmed down, and went to sleep. It was odd how his own son didn't recognize him as his father. When Jaden fell asleep, Rey rocked and kissed her son's forehead.

"Do you want to hold him? He missed you especially," Rey said happily. He held out his hands, and she put his five minute older son in his arms. His son's dark chocolate eyes opened, and his son smiled. He teared up as he felt his son's love flow to him through the Force, and his older mental voice tell him how badly he missed him, and loved him.

"I missed you too, son," He said softly, "More than anything."

He kissed his son's forehead, and tucked him in his crib. Rey fed Caleb, but even he was fussy with her at first. Strange. He didn't like it, not one bit. They put the babies to sleep, and they went back to the ship. Luke did not join them for dinner that first night, nor for two weeks. It was odd for his uncle to be so distant, but then again, a lot of bad blood was shed between them all, so it would take a lot of time to heal those particular wounds.

Over the last portion of Rey's pregnancy, he did what he could to help her. But on a rainy, torrential downpour, during the middle of the night, her labor began. Her maids rushed in and tried to bar him from the medical bay on The Silencer, but he wouldn't hear of it. Rey held his hand when the pain got too much to bear, and he felt her pains as if they were his own.

The pain was...well, it was one of the worst things he had ever felt. They had let him watch from a corner in the room the last time when the twins were born, but he was not allowed to touch Rey at all. This time, he held her hand as his wife sat up and bore down and pushed one last time. A screaming, bloody mess was pushed out from between Rey's legs as she slumped on the bed.

The midwife took care of the placenta, and cutting the ambilical cord. The maids cleaned Rey and the baby up. Later, they presented a healthy baby girl to the proud parents. Rey was extremely tired, but she beamed with happiness as she looked on the newly arrived Princess.

"She's beautiful, Ben," Rey said, "Just beautiful. I want to name her Caroline, after my mother."

He smiled down on his daughter. "Caroline it is, then. Did you still want that honeymoon after you recover?"

Rey opened her nightgown, and fed her daughter. "Of course. We need a break from everything for a while. After all, we are going to be the new rulers of the galaxy."

Kylo laughed. "And we already have heirs to present. Good job on that, by the way."

Rey giggled. "Oh, _sure_. It's _all_ on me, because that large cock of yours had nothing to do with it. I had all of these kids from the midichloreans themselves."

Kylo giggled softly. "Okay, you got me there, love. But I didn't hear you once complain while we were getting it on."

"How could I? You're a handsome man, and the love of my life," Rey said, looking up at him with such love that it took his breath away. "Do you want to hold her? I think she's full."

Kylo held his newborn daughter, and couldn't keep from smiling with love and pride at this little precious bundle of joy that he and Rey created. "Hello, little Princess," He whispered. "Daddy loves you, beautiful."

He kissed his daughter's hands, and handed Caroline to one of the waiting nannies. "You're a loving father, my love," Rey said softly. "I never would have thought it of you when we first met. Come lay beside me, I need your arms around me."

He undressed to his undershirt, and underwear and climbed into bed with Rey. They were both a sticky, sweaty mess, but the couple didn't care, they had each other. From here on out, Kylo promised that he would do what he could to protect and love his family to the best of his ability for as long as he lived...


	16. The Coronation

Rey...

Never once in all her years, did she imagine that she would become Empress of the galaxy! As soon as the heavy crown touched her head, she felt the weight of government fall upon her shoulders. Ben knelt beside her as the crown was placed on his head as well.

Their children waited in the crowds, and clapped along with the rest of the crowd on Coruscant. Chewie was the only one left from the old days, and when the crowns were removed and they could walk around again, he was the first one to congratulate them on their success.

An eight year war was started after they arrived in the capital after the birth of their daughter Princess Caroline. The war was now over, and this coronation was the start of a whole new era where the gray side of the Force would prevail, not either side holding dominance over the other.

The party was elaborate and stuffy, but Rey enjoyed herself immensely. She danced with her young sons, and she watched as Ben danced with Caroline, well, it was more her standing on his boots as he moved her along, but it was cute nonetheless. When the kids were put to bed, amid complaints from the twins that they couldn't stay up to watch the fireworks, she was left alone with her husband.

Ben approached her with two glasses of champagne in his hand. Rey took her glass, and as the first fireworks started, they drank in a silent toast for finally bringing peace to the galaxy at long last.

Ben set his empty glass aside on the table beside them where the chilled bottle of champagne sat.

Rey felt him wrap his arms around her waist, and he whispered, "You've been awfully quiet tonight, Rey. Want to tell me about it?"

Rey sighed, patting his hands, looking out at the booming fireworks from their private balcony. "I just can't believe that I rule all of the known galaxy, and one day our kids will rule after we are gone. Doesn't that overwhelm you a bit?"

Ben turned her to face him. "Rey, look at me."

She did, and he smiled down on her. "It will never be overwhelming so long as we are together, Rey. Remember?"

"Yes."  
"I love you, Ben."

"And I you. Forever and always," Ben said. As the last fireworks lit up the night sky of Coruscant, the Emperor and Empress celebrated in each other's arms, happy and in perfect balance with each other. The perfect diamonds in the rough for two once lost souls who found redemption through each other at long last...

The End


End file.
